This is the story of your time at Hogwarts
by teapot149
Summary: i know this title is used alot but i hope mine will be different. your a girl named steph who is going to hogwarts the same year as the Weasley twins and it could prove interesting!


Chapter One

This is the story of your time at Hogwarts. Your name is Stephanie

You are a wizard, not mud blood but not pure born either because 2 of grandparents are muggles. You are attractive in your own way but you are not described as hot, you have longish strawberry blonde hair that falls just past your shoulders, you have bright blue eyes and you need glasses but you hardly ever wear them, you are tall and thin with curves right where they should be but you are not built.

It was your first day at Hogwarts but you were not worried since your brother Tom had already been there and this would be his third year going to Hogwarts. "Now listen to your brother Stephanie, and don't go doing anything rebellious!" said your mother Isabelle. Her husband, your father was standing beside her telling Tom that you were his responsibility and if you got into any trouble he would be too. All of a sudden a sudden sight of red hair distracted you. "Oh" you said to yourself " I had forgotten that Fred and George start this year too". "Of course they do dear" said your mother, she and Mrs. Wesley had been friends since they went to Hogwarts, "they were born the same year as you remember?" "Right mom" you said rolling your eyes why do I need to remember anything if she will always tell me anyways. "Mom the trains about to leave Steph and I need to get on it" said your brother Tom.

sigh you felt so good when you sat down in a compartment which you had all to yourself. You sat for a few moments enjoying the first silence since you entered the station when all of a sudden Warren walked in. "Warren" you yelled as you through yourself at him and hugged him. Warren had been your best friend since you both were babies even though he was a Malfoy. Warren had spiky blonde hair, he had amazing green eyes that always sparkled with hidden fun and mischief. He was also very tall and lanky. "Heya Steph" said Warren as he hugged you back. You guys sat down and started talking about all the things you did during the summer when all of a sudden you were interrupted by a sudden burst of heavy knocking on the door to your compartment. You jumped to open the door and was almost hit in the face with Fred's fist. "Hey Steph, do you remember us? I'm Fred and this is George we are Mrs. Wesley's sons". "yeah guys i remember you! so whats new?" "well said George we kinda set off lots of fireworks in the corridor and so we are running away from the Prefects, can we hide out in here?""yeah sure guys" you said as you then introduced them to Warren and discussed your plans for you first year at hogwarts.

It was 10:00 and you were sitting in the Gryffindor common room relaxing after your ordeal of being sorted. As predicted you, Warren, and the twins all ended up in Griffendor. It was getting late so you were alone in the common room, you were so tired you did not even notice when one of the twins walked down the stairs from the boys dormitory into the common room. There is a slight difference between the twins, Fred was slightly taller and George has more blonde in his hair. "Oh, Hi George" you said, "Hey Steph, sorry i did not realize anyone was down here" he said as he turned to go back upstairs. "No, don't go I would like the company, its pretty quiet sitting here by myself!". As you said that you showed him the couch which was empty with the exception of you! "So, why aren't you asleep?" you asked George. "Nerves, I guess" he replied, "What about you?" "the same i can't help feeling that everything i know is about to change!" you replied sadly.

The next day you were sitting in transfigurations, being bored out of your mind, when Fred came and sat down next to you. "Hey Steph! Having fun?" "Not in the least" you replied. "Wanna try our new invention? George's and mine that is!" "Ok, what is it?" you anwsered with great cureosity. He pulled out a miniature checkers board out of his pocket and explained that it basically was checkers but if one of your pieces was taken you would get a tiny shock but if you lost the game you got a major jolt!

"Ha ha, you lose" you told him "and your hair looks so funny". You laughed and laughed until you cried. "Thank you" he said as he did a comical bow. The jolt had made his hair stand up on end.


End file.
